


El Regreso

by tinagarc3



Series: Intro [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinagarc3/pseuds/tinagarc3
Summary: Han pasado algunos meses desde que Derek se fue con Braeden en busca de la loba del desierto.Derek decide volver a Beacon Hills y esto cambiara su vida para mejor. (despues de la cuarta temporada, nada de lo que pasa en la quinta temporada ha pasado).





	1. Chapter 1

**INTRO**

 

 

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que me fui con Braeden en busca de la Loba del desierto, pero al no encontrar absolutamente nada despues de tanto tiempo decidi abandonar la busqueda, por lo menos de momento. Mi "compañera de viaje", Breaden se volvio a su ciudad, donde según lo que me dijo creció, ya que hacia algunos años que no iba, también me explico que se iba a tomar una temporada de descanso en lo de ser mercenaria. Por mi parte decidí volver a mi pueblo natal, Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1

 

Me dirigia en mi coche a Beacon Hills, no le había dicho a nadie que volvía, tenía pensado llamar a Scott al día siguente para avisarle de mi regreso.  
Ya eran la 19:00h cuando llegue a mi loft, cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras escuche que un ruido que procedía de dentro de este, agudize el oído y pude escuchar unas voces, más concretamente las voces de Scott y Stiles. ¿Qué hacían ellos allí?

Abrí la puerta y vi que estaban los dos chicos muy concentrados mirando un libro.  
De repente levantaro la vista y se me quedaron mirando con cara de sorpresa  
\- ¿Derek?- dijo Stiles-¿Que haces aqui?  
\- Eso lo tendria que preguntar yo. ¿Que haceis vosotros dos en mi loft?- exclame con un tono un poco enfadado.  
\- Yo he preguntado antes. ¿No se suponia que tenias que estar buscando a la loba del desierto con Braeden? ¿Por que has vuelto? ¿Y cuando has llegado? ¿te vas a ...?  
\- ¿Nunca te cansas de hacer tantas preguntas?- lo interrumpi, me estaba agobiando con tantas preguntas seguidas, estaba cansado del viaje y no tenia muchas ganas de soportar a Stiles y su incansable verborrea- he vuelto porque despues de estos meses no hemos conseguido absolutamente nada de informacion sobre la loba, así que tanto Braeden y yo decidimos abandonar la busqueda, aunque de todas manera no creo que debamos preocuparnos mucho por ella.  
-¿Que no debemos preocuparnos?- hablo Scott por primera vez desde que habia entrado- puede ser peligrosa.  
\- Si no hemos sabido nada de ella en todo este tiempo no creo que sea un peligro para nosotros- contesté- y si resulta que algun día aparece en Beacon Hills ya nos ocuparemos de ella cuando llegue el momento.¿Y se puede saber que demonios estais haciendo vosotros aqui sin mi permiso?  
\- Ah...bueno..pues veras...a veces venimos aqui cuando queremos estar tranquilos...-dijo Stiles con nerviosismo- y hoy estabamos revisando el bestiario por si acaso vuelve a aparecer alguna criatura extraña estar más preparados.  
\- Pues ya podeis iros, estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de estar soportando a dos adolescentes, y si quereis mirar el bestiario lo podriais mirarlo en vuestra casa que para algo la teneis.-dije gruñendo- y que no estuviera aqui no es razón para que os adueñeis del sitio.  
\- De acuerdo tranquilo ya nos vamos- dijo Stiles.  
\- Ya nos veremos-dijo Scott.  
-Adiós- dijeron los dos mientras salian por la puerta.  
Yo me fui directo a la cama, estaba muerto de sueño, casi no habia dormido y enseguida me quede profundamente dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2

 

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté, decidí salir a correr un rato por el bosque, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y estaba un poco aburrido encerrado en el loft. Así que me vestí con un chándal y salí a la calle. Llegué al bosque y empecé a correr, aunque no me transforme ni tampoco iba todo lo rápido que podría haber ido con mi poder de hombre lobo. Había pasado un rato des de que comencé a correr, iba muy distraído, absorto en mis pensamientos cuando de golpe choque contra algo y note que esa cosa me caía encima, pero cuando me fije en qué era me di cuenta de que no era un qué sino un quién. Tenía encima de mí a Stiles con cara de haberse hecho mucho daño. Me lo quite de encima y cuando una vez que estuve de pie le ayude a levantarse.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le pregunté.

\- Más o menos.

\- ¿Qué haces tú solo en el bosque tan pronto un domingo?

\- Estaba corriendo igual que tú.

\- ¿Enserio? - le pregunté sorprendido y medio riendo, ya que hacer deporte no va mucho con Stiles aunque esté en el equipo de lacrosse.

\- ¿Qué pasa no puedo hacer deporte?-dijo con un tono un poco enfadado.

\- si, por supuesto que puedes- dije riendo- ¿Y a qué se debe que de golpe te quieras poner en forma?

\- puede que sea porque no quiero morir, viviendo en este pueblo lo mejor que puedo hacer es ponerme en forma y tener resistencia corriendo, para intentar escapar de las criatura que aparecen cada dos por tres.

En ese momento me fije en Stiles y en la ropa que llevaba, no era nada del otro mundo, simplemente unos pantalones cortos de deporte y una camiseta, pero por alguna razón no podía parar de mirarlo, sabía que me estaba diciendo algo pero solo podía pensar en lo bien que se veía en ese momento. Antes de que me fuera unos meses atrás ya había empezado a ver a Stiles de otra manera y también lo trataba algo diferente, pero no sabía porque, cuando me fui deje de pensar en eso pero en ese momento me volví a preguntar que me estaba pasando, aunque deje de tener esos pensamiento en el momento en que sentí que Stiles me había golpeado con fuerza en el hombro.

\- ¿Pero qué coño te pasa?-dije enfadado, no me había hecho daño pero no tenía por qué golpearme.

-Te has quedado empanado mientras te hablaba, ¿en que estabas pensando?

\- En nada... ¿Y qué estabas diciendo?

\- Te estaba preguntando si querías que corriéramos juntos.

\- Eh...Sí...

\- Bien, vamos por allí- dijo Stiles señalando la dirección que iba hacia mi antigua mansió.

Nos dirigimos hacia la dirección que había dicho Stiles, yo iba corriendo y Stiles intentaba seguirme el ritmo aunque muchas veces lo dejaba tan atrás que tenía que pararme para que me alcanzara, cuando no faltaba mucho para llegar a mi antigua casa vimos que había un camión de mudanza en una de las pocas casas que había en el bosque, de él bajaba una familia con algunos muebles, aunque no muchos, vi que era una familia compuesta por un hombre y una mujer, que supuse que serían los padres y tres niños, el mayor tenía pinta de ser de la edad de Stiles.

-¡Hola, bienvenidos a Beacon Hills!- chilló Stiles cuando estábamos cerca de la casa.- mi nombre es Stiles.

\- Encantado, nosotros somos los Anderson- dijo el hombre, era alto y delgado, aunque se veía que era fuerte, pude sentir que esa familia desprendía algo extraño, pero no le hice mucho caso.

\- ¿Queréis que os ayudemos a hacer la mudanza?- dijo Stiles.

\- No hace falta chico mi mujer y yo acabamos de entrar el último mueble que quedaba.

Me fije que el niño más pequeño estaba muy pálido y hacia mala cara, los otros ya habían entrado en la casa junto con la madre, pero aquel chico seguía allí sin decir nada y con la mirada perdida, no fui el único que se dio cuenta ya que Stiles también lo pudo ver, anque a diferencia de mí como siempre tuvo que preguntar.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? Tiene mala cara- dijo mirando hacia el niño.

-Nada, solo que está un poco enfermo, bueno nosotros ya entramos dentro adiós.-dijo el hombre nervioso cojiedo al niño por el brazo y cerrando la puerta de la casa con un portazo.

-Qué extraño...- dijo Stiles.

\- Si... Yo creo que me voy ya al loft.

\- Yo también voy a casa, adiós ya nos veremos.

\- Adiós.

Los dos no fuimos por caminos diferentes, una vez estuve en el loft me puse a pensar en la reacción de aquel hombre, no era muy normal, aunque puede que solo se molestara porque un extraño le había preguntado sobre su hijo, pequeño, a lo mejor tenía alguna enfermedad grave de la cual no le gustaba hablar y no se había tomado bien que Stiles se entrometiera.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3

 

El lunes estaba en mi coche yendo hacia mi loft cuando vi a Stiles que iba caminando, me di cuenta que por la hora que era acabaría de salir de la escuela, aunque me extraño que no fuera a su casa montado en su preciado jeep. Le pite y se giró en mi dirección.

\- ¿Cómo es que vas caminando?-le pregunté.  
\- Se me ha roto el jeep y me lo están arreglando en el taller.  
\- ¿Quieres que te lleve?  
\- Me harías un favor, porque todavía queda un buen rato caminando para llegar a mi casa.  
\- Pues sube-le dije sonriendo.

El subió y yo arranque en dirección a su casa. Desde que había llegado a Beacon Hills no paraba de encontrarme con Stiles y la verdad es que, por alguna razón que desconocía, me estaba gustando verle cada día.

\- ¿Y que la ha pasado a tu Jeep?

\- Que el otro viernes pasado cuando iba a ir al instituto no hubo manera de que me arrancara y yo no fui capaz de arreglarlo, así que tuve que llamar a la grúa para que lo llevaran al taller. Y cuando fui a preguntar cuanto tardaría en arreglarlo me dijeron que tardarían unas cuantas semanas, ya que tenían que encargar una pieza que tardaría bastante en llegar y de todas maneras no estaban del todo seguros de sí una vez arreglado funcionaria durante mucho tiempo.

\- Quizás tendrías que plantearte cambiarte de coche.

\- Eso nunca.- dijo él con convicción- por cierto, ¿te acuerdas de la familia que nos encontramos ayer en el bosque'

\- Sí, ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

\- La chica va a mi clase, parece una chica muy rara.

\- Crees que tú eres el más indicado para decir que alguien es raro.

\- Eh, yo no soy tan raro.

\- Claro lo que tú digas – dije riéndome- bueno ya hemos llegado.

\- Gracias por traerme.- dijo con una gran sonrisa, la sonrisa más bonita que había vito nunca.

Cuando ya se estaba bajando del coche sin pensarlo dos veces le dije- si quieres te puedo llevar y venir a buscar al instituto mientras te arreglan el jeep.

\- No hace falta no te quiero molestar.

\- No me importa de verdad, tampoco es que tenga muchas cosas por hacer.

\- Pues muchísimas gracias, ya te lo agradeceré de alguna manera.

Nos despedimos y yo continúe el camino hacia mi apartamento, sin poder parar de sonreír al pensar que seguiría viendo al chico todos los días. No entendía que me pasaba yo no era de esa manera, aunque empezaba a pensar que a lo mejor me estaba empezando a sentir atraído por Stiles.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4

 

P.O.V STILES

Era lunes, ya había pasado una semana desde que Derek me llevo del colegio a casa por primera vez. Me desperté con ayuda de mi "querida" alarma y empecé a vestirme para ir al instituto. Cuando acabé de vestirme baje las escaleras para ir a la cocina y prepararme el desayuno, mientras me lo estaba comiendo escuche el claxon del coche de Derek, así que me termine lo más rápido que pude el desayuno y salí a la calle.

Como me había dicho la semana pasada Derek me llevaba y venía a buscar al instituto cada día y lo seguiría haciendo mientras mi jeep estuviera en el taller y eso por una parte me gustaba ya que de esta manera no tenía que ir caminando, pero por otro lado alguna veces los viajes se hacían muy incomodos, sobre todo las veces que pillaba a Derek mirándome mientras estábamos parados en los semáforos, cuando eso pasaba él se hacía el loco y decía que no sabía de qué les estaba hablando o directamente no me contestaba. Sabía que le pasaba algo, ya que últimamente estaba más raro de lo normal, porque aparte de que muchas veces veía que me estaba mirándome con una cara que no sabía descifrar también estaba más hablador conmigo que normalmente.

\- Hola- dije una vez que me subí al coche.

\- Hola- me dijo Derek sonriendo, eso era otra cosa que era extraña en él, lo había visto sonreír más veces esta última semana que en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo.

Arranco el coche y fuimos dirección al instituto de Beacon Hills, el viaje transcurrió con los dos hablando animadamente, yo le dije que ese día me viniera a buscar más tarde, ya que tenía entrenamiento de lacrosse por la tarde, el me explico que cuando iba al instituto estaba en el equipo de básquet y de esa manera empezamos a discutir sobre que deporte era mejor hasta que finalmente llegamos al instituto, me despedí de Derek y fui hacia el edificio.

Una vez que llegue a las taquillas vi que Scott ya estaba allí.

\- Hey Scott

\- Hola- dijo mientras sacaba la agenda de la taquilla, vi que miraba el horario y ponía mala cara- vaya mierda, toca matemáticas.

\- Sip- dije riéndome de la cara de pena que había puesto.

\- Solo a alguien muy cruel se le ocurre poner matemáticas a primera hora de la mañana.

\- No te quejes tanto y vamos para clase que llegaremos tarde.

\- ¿Hoy también te ha traído Derek?

\- Sí, ya te dije que él me haría de transporte mientras no tuviera el jeep.

\- Solo es que me parece extraño que se ofreciera a hacerte de chofer personal cuando nunca te ha soportado ni tu a él.

\- Nunca nos hemos llevado mal, simplemente teníamos distinta opiniones y Derek una tendencia a amenazarme y empotrarme contra paredes, aunque hace tiempo no me empotra contra ningún sitio ni tampoco me amenaza, aunque de vez en cuando me sigue dirigiendo miradas asesinas.

\- ¿Sabes que eso que acabas de decir se puede interpretar de muchas maneras?- me dijo riéndose.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?-Scott seguía riendo y entonces entendí a qué se refería- ¿Pero a ti que te pasa?, tienes una mente muy sucia Scott, y aunque reconozco que Derek es atractivo no me van los tíos y a él todavía menos.- dije poniéndome muy rojo y con nerviosismo, deseando que Scott no lo notara.

\- Solo era una broma- dijo sonriendo- va entremos en clase antes de que llegue el profesor.

No estuve muy atento en clase sobretodo porque me pase la mayor parte de esta pensando en lo que había dicho Scott, ya que estos últimos días había tenido unos sueños muy peculiares donde aparecía Derek, en los cuales sí que me empotraba contra la pared de la manera que había dicho Scott, aunque seguía pensando que lo que a mí me gustaban eran las chicas, y que los sueños solo eran producto de ver tanto a Derek.

Cuando acabaron las clases fui al campo de lacrosse a entrenar, desde hacía un tiempo que había mejorado, era más ágil que antes y gracias a ir a correr de vez en cuando estaba empezando a tener algo más de resistencia. Ese día lo hice especialmente bien, hasta el entrenador me felicito aunque siguiera sin decir bien mi apellido, pero me dijo "Bilinski, bien hecho" y eso hizo que estuviera más animado durante el resto del entrenamiento.

Una vez que acabe de entrenar, fui al aparcamiento, donde me iba a venir a buscar Derek. Cuando llegue él ya estaba allí, me subí al coche, saludé a Derek y justo cuando me acababa de sentar sonó mi móvil, mire a ver quién era y vi que era un mensaje de Lydia.

Hemos quedado todos en el loft de Derek. Tenemos que hablar, he tenido un mal presentimiento.

\- Lydia dice, que vayamos a tu loft, que ha tenido un mal presentimiento y que ha quedadon con los demás para hablar allí.

\- De acuerdo. Aunque no entiendo porque siempre tenemos que reunirnos en mi casa.

\- Porque eres el único que no vive con sus padres y que tiene su propia casa. – le dije sonriendo, y él me contesto con una mira asesina marca Hale.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 5

 

 

P.O.V DEREK

Fuimos directamente a mi loft después de que Stiles me dijera lo que le había dicho Lydia, durante el trayecto me di cuenta de que Stiles estaba raro, bueno más raro de lo normal en él, ya que no volvió a hablar en todo el camino y eso en Stiles sí que no era normal, además parecía que estaba nervioso por algo y evitaba mirarme a los ojos, pensé que a lo mejor ya sospechaba que me estaba empezando a gustar y eso me puso nervioso a mí.

Nunca me había sentido atraído por un hombre, aunque tampoco no es que hubiera estado con muchas mujeres, después de Paige y Kate no quise volver a saber nada de relaciones durante un tiempo y solo tuve dos o tres líos de una noche. Y cuando por fin decidí que quería estar con alguien resulto que era una darach. Pensándolo bien quizás no me ira tan mal probar con los hombre viendo la suerte que había tenido con las mujeres, pero por lo que sabía Stiles estaba enamorado de Lydia o lo estuvo en un pasado, aunque no se rendiría tan fácilmente y averiguaría si a Stiles también le gustaba los chicos. Tampoco es que se hubiera enamorado de él, por lo menos de momento, aunque sí que pensaba que era increíblemente atractivo y que cada vez que lo veía tenía ganas de besarlo y también de hacerle otras cosas menos inocentes.

Finalmente llegamos al loft, una vez dentro vi que Scott, Kira, Lydia, Liam y Malia ya estaban allí, quizás tendría que empezar a pensar en poner un cerrojo para poder cerrar con llave y que así no pudiera entrar cualquiera en el momento que li diera la gana.

\- Por fin habéis llegado- dijo Lydia.

\- ¿Y de que querías hablar?- dije yo. La verdad es que tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que había pasado, ya que no había notado nada fuera de lo normal desde que llegue.

\- Hace unas horas cuando estaba yendo a mi casa tuve un mal presentimiento- empezó a explicar Lydia- me dio la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar, de que va a empezar a morir gente muy pronto. Ya llevo días notando algo raro en el ambiente pero no logro saber que es ni tampoco sé quién va a morir ni cuando, solo que hay algo mal en el pueblo.

\- Me sorprende que en Beacon Hills pase algo fura de lo normal- dijo Stiles con su típico sarcasmo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Liam.

\- Podríamos ir a ver a Deaton, puede que él haya visto algo- dijo Stiles.

\- Sí, podemos ir ahora- dije yo- cuanto antes sepamos que está pasando mejor.

\- Yo no puedo ir- dijo Lydia- tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Nosotros tenemos que ir con los padres de Kira- dijo Scott, refiriéndose a él y a su novia- aunque podemos preguntar a su madre si ella ha sentido algo fuera de lo común.

\- Yo tengo un examen mañana y tengo que estudiar, ya he suspendido demasiados y quiero aprobar este.

\- Malia tu puedes ir- pregunte yo.

\- No yo tampoco puedo.

\- Está bien, pues iremos Stiles y yo.

Una vez se hubieron ido todos, nosotros nos fuimos a montar al camaro. Al rato de estar conduciendo volví a notar que a Stiles le pasaba algo y harto de esa situación decidí preguntar.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- dije con un tono un poco más brusco de lo que me habría gustado.

\- No me pasa nada, ¿Por qué?

\- Algo te pasa, normalmente eres incapaz de estarte callado más de un minuto y apenas has hablado desde que te has montado en el coche esta tarde y además llevas todo el día evitando mirarme a la cara.

\- Solo estoy cansado- dijo con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso?

\- Mira ya hemos llegado.

"Ya seguiré con mi interrogatorio cuando lo lleve a su casa "pensé. Entramos en el veterinario y Deaton nos recibió.

\- ¿Que hacéis aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Eso venimos a preguntar- dije yo- ¿has notado algo extraño últimamente?

\- No, ¿Por qué?

\- Lydia tiene el presentimiento de que va a morir gente muy pronto.- dijo Stiles.

\- Yo no he visto nada, pero si me entero de algo seréis los primeros en saberlo.

\- De acuerdo muchas gracias, ya nos veremos.

Cuando ya habíamos salido del parquin de la veterinaria para ir a casa de Stiles, se oyó un grito muy fuerte.

\- ¡Lydia!- exclamamos los dos a la vez.

Fui con el camaro hasta donde procedía el grito, una vez que llegamos al bosque bajamos del coche y fuimos hasta donde estaba Lydia, cuando llegamos vi que a los pies de la chica había el cadáver de un hombre, las muertes de las que hablaba Lydia ya habían empezado.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 6

 

Me acerque al cuerpo para ver si podía averiguar que había matado a aquella persona, cuando me acerque pude ver que se trataba de un hombre rubio de uno 40 años, este iba con un chándal (seguramente estaba haciendo deporte en el momento que lo asesinaron) pero no pude ver en él ningún indicio de violencia, aunque hubo algo que me impresionó, el hombre tenía una mueca de terror en la cara, fuera lo que fuera lo que le había atacado debía de haberle causado muchísimo miedo, nunca había visto un cadáver con esa expresión de terror total. Descartaba que el atacante fuera un hombre lobo ya que no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que podía tratarse, lo único extraño que pude captar fue el olor del lugar.

\- Aquí huele muy raro- dije mostrando desagrado, la verdad es que ese olor era horrible.

\- ¿A que huele?- pregunto Lydia- puede que eso nos ayude a saber que ha sido.

\- No sé cómo explicarlo, parece que huela a putrefacción pero no es exactamente ese olor, nunca había olido algo parecido a esto.

\- Si dices que huele a putrefacción puede que se trate de un vampiro. -dijo Lydia.

\- No, no pude haber sido un vampiro, no tiene marca de dientes- dije yo- además de que los vampiros no huelen a nada.

\- ¿Y tienes alguna idea de que puede haber sido?- preguntó Stiles.

\- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que puede haber sido.

\- Y qué hacemos con el cuerpo, no podemos dejar-lo aquí y la verdad es que preferiría mantener a mi padre fuera de esto de momento.- dijo Stiles.

\- Lo llevaremos con Deaton para que lo examine, puede que él sepa de qué se trata- contesto Lydia.

Iba a ir hacia mi coche, con el muerto en mis brazos cuando vi que Stiles no me seguía y que en cambio iba tras Lydia.

\- ¿Stiles, a dónde vas?

\- Prefiero ir en el coche de Lydia- contestó y corrió para alcanzar a la chica que ya estaba llegando al coche. No entendía que le pasaba al chico conmigo, ese día se había comportado de forma extraña conmigo todo el día, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad hablaría con él. Solo esperaba que no fuera porque se había enterado que me sentía atraído por él.

Una vez llegamos a la veterinaria Deaton examino el cuerpo con detenimiento, para que finalmente nos dijera que él tampoco no sabía de qué se trataba, que no recordaba ningún caso igual. Finalmente nos dijo que tenía que llamar a la policía de que habían encontrado un muerto en el bosque, cosa que a Stiles no le hizo mucha gracia, ya que ahora que el Sheriff sabía de la existencia de los seres sobrenaturales, este le preguntaría a su hijo si se trataba de algo por el estilo y le tendría que decir la verdad, algo que no le gustaba para nada.

Finalmente llego el sheriff acompañado de su ayudante Jordan Parrish, el cual también estaba informado sobre el asunto sobrenatural. Les explicamos a los dos recién llegados lo que había pasado, incluso las malas sensaciones que tuvo Lydia, también les avisamos de que tuvieran cuidado y no se inmiscuyeran demasiado. Finalmente salimos todos de la veterinaria excepto Deaton. En esa ocasión tampoco tuve oportunidad de hablar con Stilies, ya que su padre dijo lo llevaba a casa antes de ir comisaria.

⚫⚫⚫

 

Habían pasado tres días, habíamos estado investigando con el bestiario y con ayuda de internet pero no encontrábamos nada parecido a lo que le había ocurrido a aquel hombre.

En esos días Stiles había dejado de actuar raro, y aunque a veces lo notaba algo nervioso preferí dejarlo pasar y no decirle nada por el momento.

Habíamos quedado por la tarde para investigar en los libros que habían sobrevivido al incendio y que ahora tenía en mi casa para ver si allí encontrábamos alguna pista, aunque a última hora la mayoría había dicho que no podía ir porque tenían otras cosas que hacer, por lo que solo íbamos a ser Scott, Kira y Stiles.

Ya era por la tarde y oí que Stiles estaba subiendo por las escaleras, lo supe por su olor, un olor que me encantaba era increíblemente dulce y muy apetecible. Mientras tenía esos pensamientos sobre aquel chico que no podía sacar de mi cabeza, este entro a mi apartamento.

\- Hola- saludo Stiles- Scott me ha avisado de que él y Kira llegaran más tarde, por suerte mi padre me ha podido traer, porque si no hubiera tenido que venir andando y la verdad es que esto no queda precisamente cerca de mi casa.

\- ¿Te ha dicho porque llegaran tarde?

\- No, aunque puedo imaginármelo- dijo él riendo.

Empezamos a buscar en mi librería libros que creíamos que podían sernos de utilidad.

\- Historia antigua sobre los hombres lobo, Las banshees y como reconocerlas, como acabar con un espíritu en cinco simples pasos- iba diciendo Stiles mientras leia los títulos de algunos de los libros que tenía- Algún día te pediré que me dejes prestados todos estos libros, parecen muy interesantes.

\- Si pero ninguno de los libros que has dicho nos sirve.

\- Puede que sea un espíritu y por eso tenía esa cara.

\- En realidad los espíritus de verdad son inofensivos e invisibles, aunque muy molestos. No creo que haya sido eso.

\- Creo que este nos puede servir.

\- Criaturas sobrenaturales: todo lo que hay que saber de ellas. Sí, empecemos por este.

Empezamos a leer los dos el libro, cada vez los dos estábamos más juntos, estábamos leyendo un capítulo del libro que hablaba sobre unos duendecillos ucranianos con una pinta terrorífica aunque cuando llegamos a la parte de cómo te podían matar estos seres nos dimos cuenta de que no era lo que estábamos buscando, ya que estos duendecillos primero envenenaban a sus víctimas con un veneno en sus dientes y luego se alimentaban de este.

\- No puede ser esto, el cuerpo estaba entero.- me dijo Stiles.

Cuando me gire, para decirle que mejor empezáramos por mirar el índice del libro e ir descartando las criaturas que habíamos visto en el bestiario y las que sabíamos perfectamente que no podían ser, me di cuenta de que teníamos nuestras caras a muy pocos centímetros de distancia. Me fije en que Stiles me estaba mirando los labios y yo no pude resistir la tentación de mirar los suyos, en ese momento se veían tan apetecibles, no pude aguantar más las ganas que tenía de besarlo desde hacía días, acabe con la distancia que nos separaba y junte nuestros labios. En un principio solo fue una leve presión de labios, pero al poco rato empezamos moviendo estos en perfecta sincronía. Aun sin utilizar la lengua estaba sintiendo más con ese beso que con otras personas teniendo relaciones, era perfecto, pero justo cuando iba a pedirle permiso a Stiles para meter mi lengua en su preciosa boca oí las voces de Scott y Kira que estaban por entrar al loft, así que rápidamente pero sin ganas me tuve que separar de esos labios tan seductores.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 7

 

No podía creerme que hacía unos días Derek me había besado y yo le había seguido el beso. Nunca había pensado que yo pudiera gustarle y eso me hacía pensar que quizás olio la excitación que sentía al estar tan cerca de él y me beso para que me hiciera ilusiones y luego burlarse de mí, aunque lo pensé mejor y Derek no es de ese tipo de personas. Por eso en ese momento estaba tan confuso, además de que no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que sentía por el hombre lobo, me sentía claramente atraído hacía él, algo me tenía un poco confuso ya que era el primer hombre por el que me sentía atraído, pero no podía seguir negándolo porque los sueños húmedos con él me perseguían cada vez que dormía, además de que el beso con él me gusto y me puso cachondo, pero lo que no sabía era si solo era que pensaba que estaba bueno y quería follar con él o si sentía algo más. No quería verlo hasta aclarar mis sentimientos y por esa razón llevaba evitándolo desde hacía tres días, me había sido algo difícil ya que él era quien me llevaba i traía del instituto, pero me despertaba cada día antes de tiempo para ir caminando antes de que el llegara y para volver convencí a Lydia para que me llevara a casa durante esa semana con la promesa de que un día la acompañaría de compras y le dejaría comprarme ropa a su gusto.  
Decidí salir un rato para aclarar mi mente. Ya llevaba un rato corriendo por el bosque cuando escuché un ruido extraño, me fui corriendo en la otra dirección, oí que lo que fuera que estaba en el bosque se estaba moviendo y cada vez lo oía más cerca, en ese momento me di cuenta que no había sido una buena idea salir solo por el bosque cuando había una criatura, la cual no sabíamos que era, que hacía unos días había matado a un hombre en el bosque, y probablemente él iba a ser el siguiente.   
Note que me estaba alcanzando, me gire y vi una bestia horripilante, era negra con tres cuernos que salían de su cabeza, tenía la boca llena de dientes afilados y unos ojos rojos sin pupila, cuanto más la miraba más miedo sentía, nunca había experimentado esa sensación de terror, me había quedado petrificado. El ser se me acerco y me cogió de un brazo, en ese momento sentí como me iba quedando sin energía, cada vez me notaba más frágil sabía que pronto moriría. Cuando ya había asumido que iba a morir de esa manera tan horrible oí una voces, luego sentí como el monstruo me dejaba ir y caí al suelo.  
Desperté y cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pude ver que me encontraba estirado en la mesa que tenía Deaton en la veterinaria.  
\- Ya se ha despertado- oí y reconocí la voz de Liam.  
Oí pasos que se acercaban, por alguna razón no tenía fuerzas para levantarme, no recordaba que había pasado para que acabara en el veterinario.  
Moví la cabeza todo lo que pude y vi que por la puerta entraban Scott, Derek, Liam y Deaton.   
\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Stiles?- pregunto Deaton.  
\- Mal, no puedo levantarme. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- Lo que mató a aquel hombre el otro día te atacó en el bosque, por suerte nosotros estábamos en el bosque y pudimos oírte y llegamos a tiempo para salvarte.- explicó Scott.  
\- ¿Acabasteis con la criatura? ¿Sabéis ya lo qué es?   
\- No y no. Cuando llegamos la criatura ya había huido.  
\- Stiles, te daré una bebida especial para que recuperes fuerzas y puedas moverte, aunque igualmente tendrías que reposar unas horas.- me dijo Deaton. Vi como cogía una botella de un estante y llenaba un vaso con lo que esta contenía. Scott me ayudo a incorporarme y me dio el vaso.  
\- ¿Seguro que tengo que beberme esto? No es que tenga muy buena pinta- dije mirando el vaso con un líquido amarillento demasiado parecido a la orina.- ¿Qué es?  
\- Prefieres no saberlo-dijo Deaton con un tono de burla- tu solo bebe te aseguro que te sentirás mejor.  
Empecé a beber ese extraño líquido y descubrí que su gusto también era horrible.  
-Espero que de verdad funcione, porque tiene un gusto asqueroso.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia sterek, también la podéis leer en wattpad (alextecpoint).  
> En esta historia Derek nunca ha estado con Braeden ni Stiles con Malia.


End file.
